Various types of receptacles have been developed for handling granular material, such as chemicals, minerals, fertilizers, food stuffs, grains, or agricultural products. Receptacles manufactured from pliable material have come into wide use due to their relatively light weight, reduced manufacturing cost, and improved versatility. A number of pliable receptacles used in the handling of granular materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,796; 4,194,652; 4,457,456; and 4,691,371.
Receptacles used for handling granular material usually have an opening in the bottom of the enclosure through which the material can be conveniently discharged. In most cases, a flexible tubular discharge spout extends downward from the opening to confine and direct the material flowing from the receptacle. The opening can be closed and secured by tying a wire or a strap about the discharge spout, so the receptacle can be filled and transported.
Some prior art discharge spouts have proven to be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, in order to untie some discharge spouts, an individual must stand directly below the receptacle, exposing himself to injury if the receptacle, which may weigh as much 3,000 pounds when full, is accidentally dropped. In some situations, individuals risk contacting toxic or caustic material as the material flows from the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,371 shows a receptacle that has a flexible discharge spout extending from an opening in the bottom of the receptacle. A pocket on the bottom of the receptacle secures the discharge spout across the opening, preventing discharge of material. The discharge spout can be safely pulled from the pocket by an individual standing to the side of the receptacle with a hook, thereby allowing material to discharge from the receptacle.
When handling some materials, it is desirable to have a conical hopper on the bottom of the receptacle. However, a receptacle having a conical hopper cannot be set down on a flat surface. Therefore, it is difficult to carry such receptacles on pallets.
The present invention is a receptacle constructed of a strong, pliable material and having a main enclosure and four bottom pieces. The four bottom pieces are generally triangular and extend downward from the sides to form a generally conical hopper. One of the bottom pieces has an opening therein, that is closed by a cover piece. The bottom and sides of the cover piece are attached to the one bottom piece over the opening to form a tube, open at the top and closed at the bottom. The hose of a pneumatic transfer system can be inserted into the tube to draw material from the receptacle through the opening.
During transport of the receptacle, the four bottom pieces are folded up to form a flat bottom. The flat bottom allows the receptacle to be carried on a pallet or set down on a flat surface.